


Marriage Law

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: When Hisui brought up the inbreeding amongst the nobility to her father, she did not anticipate his answer affecting her quite like this.





	Marriage Law

When Hisui had brought up the issue of the falling birthrate and other issues brought on by the inbreeding of the nobility for centuries, she had not expected her father to take her especially seriously. After, this had been an issue for quite some time, and previous kings had elected to do nothing about it.

She should have known better of her father. After all, her own mother had been a commoner, a celestial mage from a foreign land at that. King Toma had never really been one for bloodline purity argument. And he was prone to rash decisions made without a whole lot of consideration for the consequences. It was why she had begun to take over more and more responsibilities as she aged - until there was hardly anything official left for her father to do and she was the queen in all but name.

Which was partly why the last thing Hisui had anticipated was that she would get caught up in the king's latest decree. Hisui had expected him to delegate the decision to her, like he did in most things.

Unfortunately, she was now the sole subject of his proclamation.

To serve as an example to the nobility she led, she would wed a commoner. To appease the unhappy nobility, it would have to be a citizen of Fiore, of course. But although he had not chosen a husband for her, she was expected to comply within the next year, or the council would find one on her behalf.

That could not be allowed to happen. A commoner her husband would be, but in that scenario she would probably be saddled with someone wholey unpleasant. Either someone incompentant to lead, or someone intent on wresting the power away from her.

So Hisui looked at her options. If possible, she would like to keep celestial magic in her bloodline. Which meant finding a magical husband whose magic type wouldn't interfere with the inheritance. It had to be someone that would follow her lead. Someone the nobility would find difficult to reject. A person of... some virility, for the purpose of heirs. And someone that Hisui personally got along with would be a bonus. After all, she would have to live with the man, and have children with him.

In the end, only one person met her exacting criteria.

Natsu Dragneel.

Dragon slayer magic - grown from a dragon seed - was uninheritable. He seemed the sort to go along with the flow, not dissimilar to her father so she would know how to handle him. Natsu had been quite popular at the Grand Magic Games, and was quite charismatic and powerful so the nobility and commoners alike would find it difficult to reject her choice out of hand. He was a few years younger than her as well, so impotence was likely not an issue.

All that was left was to find out if he was someone she could get along with.

So she sat down with her quill, parchment, and ink, and began the arduous task of composing a letter worthy of explaining the situation.

Although she was obligated to comply now, and she felt the slight stirrings of resentment in her breast for it being forced on her, Hisui was resolved to handle everything with dignity.

Once she was safely crowned Queen, she could change things.

Until then, she would play the dutiful princess.


End file.
